Happy Birthday, Yugi!
by Crystal Darkness Mare
Summary: It's Yugi's 28th birthday and everyone is setting up for a surprise birthday party for him while Yugi works. After a long, hard, tiring day, Yugi comes back to the house and celebrates. After the gang leaves, it's time for Yugi's lovers, Yami and Atemu, to give him their present. AU.


**Hey guys. Welcome to another one-shot written with UkeYugixSemeYami15. Thanks for helping me out.**

 _ **So, since today is my birthday, I've decided to post a birthday one-shot. Eep.**_

 **Thanks to Jofisk for editing this story for us.**

 **Atemu works as part of Kaiba Corp. Yami doesn't work and Yugi does.**

 **Atemu is 30, Yami is 28, and Yugi is now 28.**

 **Warnings: lemon**

 **Pairing: Atemu x Yugi x Yami**

 **Summary- It's Yugi's 28th birthday and everyone is setting up for a surprise birthday party for him while Yugi works. After a long, hard, tiring day, Yugi comes back to the house and celebrates. After the gang leaves, it's time for Yugi's lovers, Yami and Atemu, to give him their present. AU.**

 **Enjoy~**

"Yugi...Yugi...Yugi...wake up," a man of 28 years said softly as he shook his lover, chuckling softly. "Atemu's already at work."

"Mmm me tired." Yugi mumbled.

"It's not my fault you wanted to 'play around' until three in the morning," Yami, Yugi's lover, said before he whined. "I'm still sore from last time!"

"That's Atemu's fault not mine." Yugi mumbled before wincing.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked softly, putting a hand on Yugi's back.

"Fine. My neck hurts from all my working." Yugi said with a frown.

"Do you want a message before work?" Yami asked. "I just set Anku down for a nap,"

Yami, Yugi, and Atemu all have a daughter named Anku. She's only two years old and looks a lot like Atemu. Yami cursed Atemu from this day on that if he finds himself pregnant one more time, he'll cut Atemu's dick off.

Yugi turned his head and smiled at his love before shaking his head. "I'm fine Yami. I don't have time. I'm still sore from Atemu as well. How does he have so much energy I wonder?"

Yami chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think he goes to the gym after work? Or before bed? After all, he does randomly disappear..." he mumbled.

Yugi nodded his head. "I wonder what he does." Yugi said before rolling out of bed in his birthday suit.

Yami blushed lightly and grinned. He walked over to Yugi and pulled him close, claiming his lips.

Yugi gasped before melting into the kiss.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and deepened the kiss.

Yugi moaned and gripped Yami's arms as his eyes close.

Yami pulled back with a smirk. "Happy birthday, Yugi. You're growing old."

Yugi looked confused. "It's not my birthday. Is it?"

Yami looked at Yugi in shock. "Oh course it is, love. You seriously forgot?"

"I guess I've been busy lately I forgot my own birthday." Yugi said nervously.

Yami looked at Yugi worriedly. "What have you been doing at work anyway? You've slept there four times already and Anku misses her Papa."

"Too much. I was forced to fire up to 20 people and had to do the work they were supposed to do," Yugi said as he pulled away to get some clothes.

"But, you're coming home for your birthday, right?" Yami asked as he followed Yugi.

"Of course. If I could I wouldn't work at all but I'm the CEO of the company so I can't." Yugi said.

"Maybe you should have Kaiba fire Atemu and have him work for you," Yami muttered as he crossed his arms.

"No because of two reasons. One, he'll be upset by that and second, Atemu would just want sex on my desk. He can't keep anything in his pants." Yugi laughed as he put a button shirt on.

Yami sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry Yami, I'm fine. Just stress." Yugi hugged Yami. "And sore from Atemu."

Yami hugged Yugi back and rested his cheek on Yugi's forehead. "I know but still. Anku really misses you. I've had to stay by myself for those four nights because you and Atemu had to work. Anku's been crying for both of you and I haven't slept in ages."

"I'll try to come home early Yami. I promise."

Yami nodded and sighed when he hears Anku cry. "Go take a shower," he mumbled as he pulled away.

"No I'll see her. She needs to see me before she starts thinking I'm not real." Yugi sighed and tied his tie.

"Alright," Yami yawned and stretched. He went to his bed and grabbed his phone.

Yugi walked into his daughter's room. "Hey baby girl."

He saw his daughter standing on her feet and giggled when she saw her Papa. "Oapa!"

"Who's been a good girl?" Yugi asks as he picks her up.

"Anku," Anku giggled, grabbing Yugi's hair and pulled at it.

"Yeah. Ow!" Yugi laughed.

"Yugi! You're gonna be late! It's seven!" Yami called as he entered the room.

"Shot!" Yugi yelled before running to Yami, giving him their daughter and grabbing his suitcase before leaving.

Yami sighed sadly. "Not even a kiss goodbye," he murmured before he went back to his room.

Yugi sighed as he jumped into his car. He forgot Yami's kiss. He wanted to go back in but he had a meeting at eight.

He pulled out of the driveway, and quickly made his way to the Motou Corp. company.

"So what? I'm the boss of this entire company. I would work from home if I had the space." Yugi snapped but sighed. "Sorry Mai."

"It's okay. Why are you snappy anyway?" Mai asked.

"Tired, sore, and forgetting to give Yami his kiss." Yugi said as he sat at his desk.

Mai winced. "You forgot Yami's kiss again? That's not good..." she murmured.

"I feel like quitting this damn job. I have enough money to leave but I can't." Yugi mumbled as he got to work.

"Why can't you?" Mai asked as she sat down. "How is Yami and Anku anyway?"

"Lonely. Because we need to pay the bills." Yugi said.

Mai nodded and looked up when the doors opened. "Ah Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Sennen. You're finally here."

Yugi looked up and placed a fake smile on his face.

Atemu, though, saw straight through Yugi. "Happy birthday, love," he smirked as he sat down.

"Of course. What is it you need to speak to me about?" Yugi asked as he motioned for Mai to come to him. "I know you hate it but please get me some hot chocolate, please."

Mai sighed but nodded, facing the other two with a smile. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

Yugi looked at his partner and his lover.

They bother shook their heads.

"So Mr. Kaiba what is it you would like to speak about to me?" Yugi asks.

"Over the few days, I've seen that our products that you are selling aren't in stock. Why?" Kaiba asked.

"I haven't had time to get them up. I have that scheduled for tomorrow." Yugi said as he worked on some of his papers.

Kaiba nodded and the meeting continued. Once the meeting was over, Kaiba stepped out. "I'll be there in a minute, Mr. Kaiba," Atemu said.

Yugi was looking at his papers when they left. His neck still hurt and he was even more tired.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Atemu asked as he sat down next to Yugi.

"Nothing Atemu. You need to get back to your boss." Yugi said without looking up.

Atemu frowned and forced Yugi to look at him. "Really, tell me."

"I-I'm fine A-Atemu." Yugi stuttered as he tried to look away.

Atemu rolled his eyes and kissed Yugi.

Yugi gasped. In few seconds Yugi melted into the kiss.

Atemu smirked and pulled away. "Happy birthday, Baby. I love you," he said as he walked out.

Yugi blinked before sighing with a smile. He then turned back to his work.

When he was outside, Atemu pulled out his phone and dialed Yami.

"Hello Love." Yami said from the other side.

"Hey Habibi. How's the preparations going?" Atemu asked.

"Fine. We're almost finished here." Yami said.

"That's good. How's my baby girl?" Atemu asked.

"She's great. She's keeps trying to help everyone."

"That's my girl. Well, I need to go. Kaiba's giving me a death glare."

"Of course. See you when you get home. Love you." Yami said.

"Love you more," Atemu said and hung up.

Yami pouted but smiled before getting back to work.

"Mama!" Anku cooed.

Yami smiled and picked up Anku. "Hey. Daddy and Papa will be here soon so let's hurry up."

Anku nodded and played with Yami's hair.

"Ow! Let's get to work on Yugi's cake." Yami said before going to the kitchen.

"Cake!"

Yugi just finished with one stack of papers, but has three more. "If I don't finish all of these today I'll have to stay the night again." Yugi groaned.

Yugi checked the time and saw that it was 7pm already. "No..."

He rubbed his neck before placing half of one pile in his suitcase before turning out his light. "I promised so I'll keep it."

That was when Mai came in. "Sir, you have an urgent meeting to attend to. You can't cancel or postpone it."

"I'm about to Mai. I promised I'll be home and I keep my promises." Yugi said as he turned off his lights. "Tell them I'll be here tomorrow at noon."

"Sir, this is major. The company could get shut down," Mai said.

Yugi sighed before glaring. "Tell them I'll reschedule tomorrow at noon. I'm going home." Yugi said before going to the elevator.

"Motou, you aren't going anywhere until we have this meeting," Zorc, a man that has much more power than Yugi, growled as he went to Yugi and dragged him back to the office.

Yugi growled and quickly called Atemu.

"Yugi?" Atemu replied. "What's wrong?"

"Come pick me up. Hey! Let go of me!" Yugi yelled at Zorc. "I need help. This is my company! I can leave when I want!"

"We need to discuss about your company. it's going downhill and I'm going to shut it down if the income doesn't rise," Zorc snapped.

"I don't care. Let me go home and let go of me." Yugi growled and tried to pull away.

"No."

Yugi frowned and tried to get his arm free. "This is my company Zorc. I'm going to shut it down anyways."

"Why?" Zorc asked in shock.

"It doesn't matter." Yugi finally pulled away and hissed when he grabbed his arm. He knew he had a bruise there.

"Fine. I'll buy it for 10 thousand," Zorc said.

"No." Yugi said and went to get out of there.

When Yugi got outside, he saw Atemu's car.

Yugi smiled and went over to his lover.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Atemu asked as he saw Yugi enter the car.

"Fine. I'm heading back to work at noon." Yugi rubbed his bruised arm.

Atemu nodded and looked at his arm, gasping when he saw the bruise. "Oh my, what happened?"

"Nothing." Yugi used his sleeve to cover the bruise. He then saw Zorc running out of the building.

"What the hell?" Atemu said.

Yugi gulped when Zorc spotted him.

He paled when he saw Zorc smirk and run to him.

He turned to Atemu. "Please drive." He said but Zorc was already there.

"Call the police," Atemu said to Yugi as he got out of the car.

"Atemu no. Get back here." Yugi said as he got out of the car.

In the meanwhile, Yami was at home with a frown. Neither of his lovers were home and Anku was upset, and so was he.

Yami was sitting on their bed with Anku, when he heard the door open. "You didn't have to punch him in his nose!" He heard Yugi yell.

"It was either that or he stab me. He had a knife!" Atemu shouted back.

"You could have hit a pressure point! I know you know plenty!" Yugi sighed and rubbed his bruise armed again.

"So you don't appreciate my help in saving you? Great. That's fine. Next time fend for yourself," Atemu snapped.

"I appreciate you helping but all you had to do was drive away." Yugi said as he grabbed Atemu from walking away.

"How, when he was in front of the car?" Atemu growled as he pulled his arm back and left the house with a slam of the door.

Yugi sighed before grabbing his suitcase and walking into the house.

"Yugi?" Yami called with Anku in his arms.

Yugi gave them a weak smile. "Hello love. I kept my promise the best I could." Yugi said.

"Why were you and Ate' yelling?" Yami asked.

Yugi frowned. "Just some rude coworker is all." Yugi took Anku and tried not to hiss and kept his smile. "I'm here baby girl."

Anku giggled and hugged Yugi.

"Let's get you to bed baby girl. We can eat cake tomorrow." Yugi said.

Anku pouted as Yugi took her to bed. When Yugi left, Yami went to find Atemu.

Yugi places Anku in her bed. "You're such a beautiful girl." Yugi tucked her in.

"Papa..." Anku whined as she held Yugi's hand, slowly falling asleep.

Yugi smiled and laid down with Anku before falling asleep with his daughter.

Yami sighed when he found his lover. "Atemu, why were you and Yugi yelling?"

Yami waited for Atemu to answer as he crosses his arms.

Atemu sighed and started to explain.

Yami frowned at Atemu's explanation. "Did you even try to get his point of view?" Yami asked.

"No because my mind was protecting Yugi and then anger," Atemu mumbled.

"Try seeing it from his side. He's easily scared remember." Yami said before going to check on Yugi and Anku.

Atemu sighed and followed Yami.

"Can you see why Yugi was angry? He was afraid for your life Atemu." Yami said before smiling at what he saw.

Atemu smiled when he saw Yugi curled around Anku. "Yeah."

As if he felt eyes on him Yugi opened his sleepy eyes and smiled at Yami but didn't look at Atemu. "Happy... birthday... to me." He sang quietly before going back to sleep.

Atemu frowned.

Yami frowned before going to pick up Yugi. Yugi snuggled into Yami's chest.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's head.

Yugi smiled weakly at Yami.

"Atemu and I still need to give our presents to you. We'll have the party tomorrow," Yami said.

Yugi nods his head slowly. "Alright."

"But you need to be wide awake," Atemu said.

Yugi didn't look at Atemu before rubbing his eyes and face to wake himself up the best he could.

Atemu sighed. "Maybe you should give our present to Yugi, Yami. He doesn't want me here," he murmured before he left.

Yugi frowned when Atemu left. "Maybe I should sleep on the couch to night." Yugi said as he got out of Yami's arms.

"No," Yami said as he grabbed Yugi again. "Atemu can sleep on the couch for being a jerk."

"But Yami this is my fault. I should sleep on the couch." Yugi whispered.

Yami shook his head and went to their room.

Yugi followed since Yami still had his wrist.

When they were in the room, Yami pulled Yugi into a kiss.

Yugi moaned as closed his eyes as he kissed back.

Yami smiled and backed Yugi into the bed.

Yugi yelped when he fell onto the bed but continued to kiss Yami.

Not breaking the kiss, Yami began to strip the two.

Yugi pulled away from the kiss and gasped for air. "Yami... it doesn't feel right without Atemu." Yugi said with small tears in his eyes.

"Do you want him to come?" Yami asked.

"He won't. He's upset with me." Yugi mumbled

Yami shook his head. "No. He's upset with himself. After some talking, Atemu now knows why you did what you did," he said.

"I wish I was brave Yami. Maybe if I was brave I would be a better lover." Yugi cried.

Yami shook his head and pulled Yugi close.

"It's True Yami. I'm not brave at all. I-I..." Yugi tried to speak but just held his bruised arm.

"Oh Yugi," Yami murmured.

Yugi places his face in Yami's chest as he cried silently.

Yami hugged Yugi and rocked them back and forth. Atemu came into the room a few minutes later.

Yugi looked up at Atemu with broken eyes.

Atemu's heart broke when he saw them. "Yugi..."

"Temmy." Yugi mumbles up at Atemu before placing his face in Yami's chest.

Atemu walked to his lovers and sat down.

Yugi looked at Atemu. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Atemu shook his head. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm so sorry that I yelled at you," he whispered.

Yugi quickly nodded his head as his body still trembled.

Atemu smiled a small smile and hugged Yugi.

Yugi sighed and hissed when Atemu touched his bruised arm but smiled anyways.

"Sorry," Atemu mumbled.

"It's alright." Yugi smiled before pecking Yami's cheek.

Yami smiled and pecked Yugi's.

"Thank you for protecting me Atemu." Yugi mumbled as he laid his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Anything for my Baby," Atemu said as he rubbed Yugi's arm.

Yugi smiles and sighs in happiness. "Happy birthday to me."

Atemu smirked. "Do you want your present?"

Yugi nodded his head. He may have just lost his job but not his lovers.

Atemu smirked and claimed Yugi's lips.

Yugi moans and kisses him back.

Yami pouted and pulled Atemu back by his hair and kissed Yugi instead.

Yugi moans louder and kisses Yami back as his mind begins to cloud up.

"You're so mean, Yami," Atemu pouted before he finished stripping Yami and Yugi.

Yugi shivered when some cold air hit his body but continued to kiss Yami.

When Yami was kissing Yugi, Atemu leaned down and began to kiss and suck on Yugi's member and rubbed Yami's member.

Yugi screamed in Yami's kiss as his eyes went wide opened.

Yami moaned loudly and the two buck into Atemu.

"God Atemu." Yugi moaned when he broke the kiss off with Yami.

Atemu smirked and rubbed and sucked harder.

"Gah!" Yugi and Yami yelled as they pant. Yugi went limp on the bed as Yami held himself up.

Yami chuckled breathlessly and kissed Yugi's neck.

Yugi moaned even louder and covered his mouth to keep himself quiet. He didn't like how loud he was but the other two loved it. It fed their egos.

"Just fuck me already..." Yugi barely whispered.

Yugi moaned when Yami sucked on a certain spot on his neck.

Atemu pulled back and kissed Yugi, pushing him to the bed.

Yugi laid submissively on the bed and looked up at his lovers.

Yami and Atemu smirked before Yami went between Yugi's legs and Atemu went behind Yami.

Yugi spread his legs with a smile and wrapped his arms around Yami.

Yami smiled and slowly entered Yugi.

Yugi hissed and moaned when Yami entered.

As Yami entered Yugi, Atemu entered Yami.

Yami moaned as Yugi sighed in bliss.

After a few moments, they began to move.

Yugi moaned as Yami moves slow.

Yami moaned and grunted as Atemu moved.

Yugi suddenly gasped when Yami hit that certain spot in him.

Yami smirked and moved faster.

"Ahh!" Yugi moaned as he arched up against Yami.

Yami moaned as well.

Atemu smirked and went faster. Yugi screamed and covered his mouth.

Yami moaned loudly and buried his face in Yugi's shoulder as he sped his pace up, feeling his ending come.

Yugi moaned and screamed in his mouth and released on their chest.

Yami gasped and moaned before he also released.

Yugi moans at the feeling of Yami filling him.

Yami continued to moan as Atemu pounded into him.

Yugi moaned since Yami was still in him and still hit his prostate.

Atemu pulled on Yami's hair as he came deep inside Yami.

Yugi was panting in pleasure when Yami stopped moving.

Atemu pulled out before Yami pulled out. They laid next to Yugi and cuddled him. "Happy Birthday, Yugi..." they murmured.

"Thank you... oh and before I forget." Yugi said. "I think I just lost my job." Yugi said before falling asleep.

Yami looked at Yugi like he lost his head as Atemu laughed. "Just go to sleep, Yami, go to sleep."

 **And there's the end of that. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for helping me with this, UkeYugi.**

 **Please review and share with your friends! Thanks.**


End file.
